fridaythe13ththegamefandomcom-20200213-history
Tommy Jarvis
Tommy Jarvis is also known as The Hunter within Friday the 13th: The Game where he serves as the Notorious Nemesis of Jason Voorhees and is a supporting character only when called upon by any Counselor who uses the CB Radio found in random locations in Cabins. Backstory Tommy Jarvis was a former resident who lived on Crystal Lake grounds with a early hobby for making and collecting masks, Tommy had lived with his mother Tracy Jarvis and his older sister Trish Jarvis at the age of 12 until Jason Voorhees had showed up killing all the teenagers and when Jason attempted to murder his Sister and Killed his mother he had Jason shaved his head and killed Jason. (During the film events of Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter.) Six years later after the death of infamous serial killer Jason Voorhees, Tommy, now 17-year old teenager, was sent to Pinehurst Youth Development Center, or how the local called it "half-way house" for teenagers with mental disabilities, in 1989 it was Pinehurst's primary mission to try to rehabilitate its patients so they can re-enter society as function human beings. On the extract same day that Tommy was sent there, Joey, one of the patients there, was killed by a fellow patient named Victor Faden. Shortly after, a psycho started to kill off people in considerable body counts while using Jason's M.O, which had Sheriff Tucker believe it was actually Jason Voorhees. After Pam, Reggie, and Tommy were left as the sole remaining survivors, there was a confrontation with Tommy whom he believed to be the real Jason Voorhees, and then, after Tommy has pushed the psycho killer out of the barn killing him by impalement, they found out he was actually paramedic Roy Burns, and that Joey was his biological son, whose unjustified murder was the reason for his revenge killing spree. (During the film events of Friday the 13th: A new Beginning.) After a few more years of the Roy Burns events where he impersonated the infamous Serial Killer Jason Voorhees it takes us into a present day Tommy Jarvis and his friend Allen who returned to Cunningham County, New Jersey to find Jason's grave so he can burn his remains and avoid his plaguing nightmares caused by this monster always believing that Jason would return they dig up Jason grave and as tommy opened up the coffin to find his zomibified remains. He then processed to stab his corpse with a large fence rod and return during a storm a single lighting bolt struck at the moment reviving jason unknowingly to Tommy as he poured the gasoline it was jason who grabbed at Tommy and as allen tried to help his friend he was killed in the process by jason having his hand grab through his chest and falling back into the coffin and as tommy ran he tried to inform the authorities of what he had caused while trying to explain it to. Mike Garris the police officer there had thought he was crazy locking him up in a jail cell for a few days as jason started to kill off anyone who entered the camp grounds and as the Chief Sheriff founds out Jarvis wasn't really crazy and wasn't part of the killings by the persuasion of his daughter Megan Garris as they made their way to the camp losing three officers including Officer Mike Garris but it was tommy Jarvis again who helps defeat this undead killer again by wrapping a chain around his neck and dropping a heavy rock so it can sink him under almost causing tommy own death where Jason lies at the bottom of Camp Crystal Lake incapacitated. (During the film events of Friday the 13th: Jason lives.) Appearance Tommy is a tall but well-built Caucasian male with dark brown eyes,light (or dark) brown hair and he wears a blue plain buttoned-up shirt, dark blue fur jean jacket, blue jeans and brown boots. In the movies he has Brown eyes but in the game he has Blue eyes. Trivia *Tommy Jarvis is the only main character who appears in three films in a row and lives. *Tommy Jarvis is the only main character to defeat jason twice not counting Roy Burns. *Tommy Jarvis is the first known male to survive Jason's murder spree. *Tommy Jarvis is the first male in the series to defeat Jason. Category:Hunter Category:Male Characters Category:Caucasian Characters Category:Friday the 13th Movie Characters